Nex Lein (Between Worlds)
by UltraMagnusFanGirl
Summary: She's survived the World Eater, the first Dragonborn and even Vampires. Now she faces a new challenge, Decepticons. Who knew a simple portal would tear her from her own war and drop her among a new one? The Dovahkiin is not in Tamriel anymore.


**Combination of two (In my opinion) Awesome things! Let's start a trend my friends!**

**I hope you enjoy! Do leave a review but no flames! (This is gonna be cheesy but what do you expect? It's a hard b#tch to combine these two)**

**Disclaimer- Sadly I own nothing though I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Trees passed by a break neck speeds as she ran pushing branches and the like out of her way in the pursuit, growling she narrowed her eyes watching as the prey swiftly ran between trees. Pushing her limbs as fast as they would allow her to go she threw herself over rocks, a lone fox crossed her path tripping her up in her haste. Hitting the ground forcefully she looked up watching as the figure became smaller in the fist, with a shout of anger she punched the ground beneath her.<p>

* * *

><p>"Fragging plant life" A large black mech growled as yet another small branch became caught in his ankle joints, the small group of humans with him chuckled as one worked to remove the offending organic material. Ironhide grunted his thanks to the soldier before moving onwards keeping his sensors on both his human companions and the surrounding area monitoring for energy spikes. <strong>:Nothing here Prime: <strong>He called through his comm link optics roaming the local flora.

**:Keep your optics open Ironhide, Ratchet is detecting another spike close to your location:**

* * *

><p>Pulling a final twig from her hair she looked up and observed her surroundings, with a soft sigh she climbed to her feet retrieving the dagger that had flown from her hip as she hit the ground. Replacing it in it's sheathe she pulled her armour down to it's normal length, picked up her helmet, put it back on and picked her knapsack throwing it back over her shoulder. With a crack of her neck she gathered her composure before walking in the direction she had been running in, ducking beneath tree branches listening for anything that would alert her to danger. A soft blue light caught her eyes but passing it off as one of the Auroras she carried on walking until the light seemed to get brighter, pausing in her pursuit she turned to look, blinking at the sight before her. It certainly wasn't an aurora.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>:I see it Prime, it looks similar to a space bridge but is far smaller: <strong>Ironhide gestured for the soldiers to remain behind him as he approached the anomaly, running his scanners over the offending glow be growled when they came back at the same readings as from Shockwave's laboratory.

**:We will be there shortly Ironhide, keep clear of it until we are able to determine it's significance:** Came Prime's reply, walking back to the small group of humans Ironhide motioned for them to stay put watching as they made themselves comfortable on the ground.

* * *

><p>Frowning at the two dimensional glow she circled it trying to place where she had read about something similar before, bending down she picked up a small rock and bounced it in her hand before throwing it in. A crackle of energy had her covering her eyes before running to the either side to try to find the rock, growling when she was unable to locate it.<p>

"What in Talos are you?"

* * *

><p>Both Ironhide and the soldiers jumped when something was violently expelled from the glow and ricocheted off of a unsuspecting squirrel, one of the younger mech walked towards it slowly picking up a twig and poking it. Turning to the others he just shrugged.<p>

"It's a stone" Frowning Ironhide walked over running a quick scan on the mineral, all of his scans coming up negative apart from the minor energy field surrounding it. Looking over his shoulder at the offending portal he narrowed his optics

"What the frag are you?"

* * *

><p>Sighing from her rocky seat she removed her helmet setting it on the ground beside her left foot and opened her knapsack up taking an apple from it, taking a bite from the green fruit she observed the portal. Jumping when a small blue glow erupted from it and a stone implanted itself in the tree to her right, pausing mid-bite she stood up and walked over to the tree. Running her scarred fingers over the hole in the tree she finished taking a bite from the apple and turned to look at the portal.<p>

* * *

><p>Ironhide put his foot in front of the men as the portal began expelling energy in all directions, one spark hitting him on the leg leaving a scorch mark as it did so. Activating his cannons he hunched over slightly to provide more protection for the men in his care, one thought running through his processor '<em>Prime better get here soon'<em>

* * *

><p>Growling at the bandits as they circled her she drew her sword from her hip as flames danced across the palm of her left hand, the group laughed drawing their own weapons and closed in on her. Knowing that she was vastly outnumbered and the portal was now uncomfortably close to her back she took a deep breath making a snap decision. Dodging a barrage of arrows she turned and sped towards the blue glow, shutting her eyes as she allowed herself to become immersed in the glow. Grunting in pain as her body felt like it was being compressed beneath gallons of water.<p>

* * *

><p>"Get back!" Ironhide ordered as the portal expanded slightly, pointing his cannons at it as a form slowly became visible. After a few moments a form was unceremoniously dumped on the ground, his optics roamed it. Clearly a human female but the apparel was all wrong, a helmet with long horns protruding it adorned her head, a shirt green and brown dress with metal gauntlets and boots. Jumping to her feet the figure produced a blade and Ironhide stepped back as flames exploded from her hand forcing him back. "Stand down!" He ordered aiming his weapons at her as the soldiers aimed their own. The figure paused before lowering it's weapons and uttering words that Ironhide had no idea the meaning of.<p>

"Veyn ko Oblivion los Zu'u?"

* * *

><p>Staring up at the large metal figure she blinked in shock, it seemed to resemble a Dwemer centurion but was far larger than anything she had ever encountered before. A group of, Imperials? Stood beside the metal creature with unfamiliar weapons pointed at her. Making the decision that she was outnumbered she lowered her own weapon and released the magicka in her hand.<p>

"Where in Oblivion am I?"


End file.
